


Luz de sol

by AkireMG



Series: Wasteland, baby! [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ian kind of is too, M/M, May never finish it, Mickey's an angel ofc, WIP, Work In Progress, but not really, might translate it later, tags are hard when you haven't finish something
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Su nombre es Mykhailo, es uno de los tantos ángeles que sirve a Azrael en la Tierra, y no tiene alas.Byron está fascinado.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Byron
Series: Wasteland, baby! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708423
Kudos: 1





	Luz de sol

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Byron the Little Bitch bad mouthed Mickey and Ian beat his ass.
> 
> Escrito previamente a ese episodio en el que Ian le partió la cara a putazos a Byron (de las pocas cosas buenas que ha hecho).

Los ángeles que han caído de la gracia de Dios pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano.

Es una ocurrencia tan extraña, que casi nadie habla de ello si no hasta que vuelve a suceder. Entonces, nadie parece tener la fuerza para discutirlo hasta sus más pequeños detalles, para describir y explicar y entender _por qué_. El mundo se congela con el dolor y la amargura de Dios, con el miedo y rabia de los arcángeles, la absoluta negación de los querubines y la incredulidad de los ángeles.

Byron no podría saberlo porque ningún ángel ha caído durante sus años de existencia, pero, en las rarísimas ocasiones en que se dice algo al respecto, una vez escuchó a un antiguo ángel decir que es doloroso de forma literal. ‘Estás viendo a una parte de ti perder su hogar’, dijo el ángel, sus ojos fijos en la Tierra, pero lejos de todas las cosas que en ella habían, ‘estás viéndote perder todo lo que te hace quién eres’.

Eso fue lo único que el ángel compartió, y Byron, pese a su curiosidad, tuvo mejor juicio y se mantuvo callado. Haber pedido más de lo que le fue amablemente ofrecido no lo habría llevado a ningún sitio excepto la reprimenda. Los arcángeles se habían dado a la tarea de evitar que las narraciones de esos momentos llegaran a los oídos de los ángeles que no los vivieron; querían evitarles el sufrimiento, lo que Byron agradecía, pero no entendía por completo.

Pero nadie entendía por completo, trataba de decirse a sí mismo, así que estaba bien tener preguntas, ¿cierto? Porque todos las tenían y nadie se atrevía a pronunciarlas por respecto a los ángeles que tuvieron que ver a uno de sus hermanos perderlo todo, ¿no es verdad?

No. En lo absoluto.

Aparentemente, nadie preguntaba porque nadie quería saber. Todo lo que estuviese mínimamente relacionado con Memnoch era considerado impropio. Los seres en la gracia de Dios no deberían sentirse atraídos a las historias de quienes siguieron al Lucero de la Mañana en la desgracia, pero Byron era incapaz de detener las muchas preguntas que la existencia de los Caídos traía a su mente.

El misterio y represión de los Arcángeles no hacían más que incrementar sus preguntas. Aún así, Byron, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que los Caídos significaban para otros seres de luz, se aseguró de no volver a mostrar interés en el tema frente a sus congéneres. Aprender a callar era mucho más fácil que prepararse para dar explicaciones inútiles que a final de cuentas sólo le ganarían una condena

Durante algún tiempo, Byron incluso consiguió mover el foco de su interés hacia temas menos inapropiados para un ángel de bajo rango como él. Eventualmente, su trabajo demandó más y más de su tiempo, y Byron se encontró olvidando por temporadas todo lo relacionado con los Caídos. Quizá, solía pensar en los momentos en que _en verdad_ recordaba Quizá, solía pensar en los momentos en que _en verdad_ recordaba lo que bien podría llamar su única obsesión, era una de las tantas estrategias para alejar a los ángeles de tales pensamientos y preguntas.

No que Byron pudiera decir algo al respecto cuando él mismo se sabía presa del vaivén de la vida como un ser de luz, porque, así como la posibilidad de la manipulación llegaba a su mente, en días posteriores sus mortales asignados absorbían la totalidad de su atención y Byron volvía a la línea de salida. Volvía a la conformidad, a la línea de salida, a simples dudas calladas y puestas en lo más profundo de su persona.

La situación no cambió durante décadas. El torbellino de las responsabilidades angelicales siempre lo envolvía otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que Byron, luego de un siglo existiendo, estuvo por rendirse a lo que sus congéneres y tutores le dijeron desde el día en que comenzó a ser: ¿por qué querrías saberlo?

No faltaba mucho más para convencerlo, pero entonces fue elegido para otra misión en la Tierra y conoció al Arcángel Azrael y a su segundo al mando, el ángel Mykhailo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
